Welcome to Hollywood Arts
by VogueCyrus
Summary: Tori's cousin Camila and Jade's younger sister Lauren start going to Hollywood Arts on the same day. Their first day is everything if not uneventful. (Jori/Camren)


"—And here's _my_ personal favorite part of the school, the main hall. And right over there is my lo—"

" _Tori_ , you're boring her!" Trina breathed exasperatedly, interrupting her sister's tour of Hollywood Arts for their younger cousin, who was spending a few months with them as a transfer student. Well, transfer from Miami. "Poor Mila, just look at her. She's falling asleep!"

Tori's face fell and she scowled at her older sister, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, she's not, actually—"

" _Shh_ , its okay, c'mon, I'll show you the _actual_ best part of the school! My locker!" Trina boasted with an enormous smile, grabbing the sixteen year olds hand and pulling her behind her towards the stairs.

Tori watched with a heavy sigh as her cousin was dragged to Trina's overly bedazzled and mirrored locker. Yes – you read right. Trina's personal locker consisted of a gigantic mirror screwed into the metal with rhinestones framing every inch that surrounded it. Even though she and her friends were seniors now, and Trina wasn't even supposed to be at Hollywood Arts anymore, she of course got held back another year and Tori was forced to spend her senior year with her loving sister.

She contemplated going after them and rescuing the poor girl, but was distracted when she heard her name being called. Tori turned around and smiled at the sight of her pale girlfriend strolling over to her from the main doors, with a younger version of herself trailing after her.

"Hey Jade." She greeted her cheerfully, accepting her good morning kiss before looking at the girl beside her, pleasantly surprised, letting her know with a big smile. "Lauren, hey. I didn't know you were back from boarding school."

The younger version of Jade, that was now known as Lauren smiled back at her older sisters girlfriend. "Hey. Yeah, I'm back for good now. I'm starting here, actually. Today." Her eyebrows furrowed, "Didn't Jade tell you?"

Tori deliberately turned to Jade, raising a brow. " _No_ , she didn't." She then let out a dramatic sigh, shaking her head. "As if she ever tells me anything."

Jade merely smirked, gripping her Gear of Wars bag strap tighter in her hand, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at her girlfriend. "Welp; I'm sorry that my mouth was too _preoccupied_ when I was with you to tell you such details as my sister coming back to town, but you had seemed to enjoy that very much, if my memory doesn't fail me." She grinned at the dark blush that covered the half Latina's cheeks, making her huff. _Success_.

Lauren's eyebrows creased even more at the comment and she shook her head. "O-kay, well, I'm going to go to the main office to get my schedule and locker, so I'll see you both later." She smiled at them both and took off.

Tori watched her walk away before turning back to the girls older sister with a scowl, playfully swatting her arm. "That was totally inappropriate to say in front of your sister!"

Jade let out an un-lady like snort at Tori's reprimand, rolling her eyes. "Jeez, Tor. She's seventeen, not seven. You think I don't talk to her about what we do?" she smirked as her girlfriend began sputtering in indignation. "Damn you're gullible." She chuckled, turning to walk to her locker when she heard a gasp of Tori's name and stopped in her tracks as a girl came running down the main stairs, her face begging for freedom.

"Tor, please help me. I love Treen, but she's just so— yknow!"

Tori blinked in surprise as her cousin quickly stood behind her, just as her sister came down the stairs after the younger girl.

" _Mila_! You ran off before I could even—"

Tori raised her hand up for Trina to stop talking, looking at her sternly as she held a protective arm in front of their cousin. "Trina. Stop." At Trina's befuddled face, she lowered her arms and stepped behind the sixteen year old, placing both hands on her shoulders. "Camila needs to get to the main office to get her schedule and locker assignment, you should probably get to class."

Trina huffed and rolled her eyes, "Fine." She muttered, flipping her hair over her shoulder and traveling back to her locker.

Camila exhaled in obvious relief, turning and smiling at Tori. "Thank you so much. She was just driving me crazy and.."

Tori laughed, dismissing her unneeded thanks away with a wave of her hand. "Don't worry about it. She gets to all of us." She smiled at her and looked to her left where her girlfriend was still standing, raising her eyebrow. "Oh, Jade, this is my cousin, Camila." She introduced her, placing a hand on the younger girls back. "She's transferring here for a few months. Mila, this is my—"

"Girlfriend, Jade. I know." Camila grinned knowingly, holding her hand out happily. "Hi."

Tori's eyebrows creased together as she frowned. "You know? How?"

Camila laughed as if that were one of the funniest things she's ever heard, "Well you talk about her enough." She teased, turning back to Jade.

Jade slowly smirked, shaking her hand. "She does, eh? So, Camila – what exactly does my dear Tori say about me?" She shifted her eyes to the pouting half Latina and her smirk turned into a grin.

"What hasn't she—" Before Camila could continue her response, Tori smacked her hand against her mouth, hastily throwing a smile at her amused girlfriend.

" _Okay_ , yknow what, I should really get Mila to the front office to get her schedule and locker assignment." She took her hand off the younger girls lips when she felt her nod and placed them on her shoulders instead, smiling. "Bye babe." Giving her a departing kiss, Tori led Camila away.

Tori and Cat made their way to the formers locker, laughing together at something that ensued in their shared creative songwriting class. They were paired together to write a song that summed up their summer, and Andre, who also shared the class with them, was unfortunately paired with none other than Posey. The two girls sniggered at the very dejected look on their male friends face as they walked.

What they were laughing at wasn't that he was paired with the blonde, but what she had done when Anthony revealed their names. She had shrieked and thrown herself onto Andre, who collapsed with the stool he was sitting in at the impact. The memory turned Cat into a bundle of giggles, and every time she and Tori would look at the glum boy they were disoriented in loud cackles.

"C'mon Andre, its not _that_ bad," Tori goaded with a playful smile while she opened her locker. "Posey's a nice girl."

Cat giggled behind her hand with a nod. "Yeah, she seems really sweet."

"Oh yeah? If she's such a nice girl why don't we switch partners, Cat?" Andre provoked, looking pointedly at the redhead, who dwelled for a moment, glancing at the half Latina beside her.

"Umm.."

"That's what I thought." Andre huffed, turning and walking the few feet to his locker as the two diminished into another fit of giggles.

Tori settled down, only giggling softly when she saw Camila descend down the stairs towards them.

Camila smiled and waved at the two girls as she approached them.

"Hey Mila," Tori smiled; switching her books for the ones she would need for her class after lunch. "How's your first day going so far?"

Camila shrugged, "Pretty good," She smiled, reaching up and gripping her backpack straps tightly. "I met a girl in my music class, she was nice." She lingered for a moment, humming. "She offered for me to join her for lunch, if she was going to be here. She has a dentist appointment. So uh.." She gazed at her cousin with a bashful look. "Would you mind if I crashed your lunch?"

Tori laughed at the unnecessary question, shutting her locker. "Of course not. What are cousins for?" She smiled as Camila smiled in relief, "Mila, this is one of my best friends, Cat." She pointed to the quiet redhead, who smiled at the slightly taller girl and gave her an energetic wave.

"Hi!" Cat beamed, bouncing in place. "Wow, you're really pretty!"

Camila looked at her, surprised before letting out an embarrassed laugh, a blush covering her cheeks. "Wow, thank you. You're beautiful, too."

"Thank you!" Cat beamed, turning to Tori. "I really like your cousin." She grinned, bouncing one more time. "I'll meet you in the Asphalt, I have to pass by my locker first." She waved at the two cousins before turning on her heel and walking off, her red dress swaying with her.

Tori shut her locker and shifted her 'monster bag', dubbed by her friends, even though she didn't see what they did, to her other shoulder. "So, where's your locker?"

Camila beamed and stepped towards the bank of lockers where Tori's resided, tapping a blank one on the bottom row. "Right here." She watched as the older girls eyes lit up in excitement, clapping her hands.

"Oh my God, yay! You're right next to me!"

Camila laughed and nodded, swaying on the heels of her feet. "Yeah, so I won't actually feel alone. It'll be fun having my locker next to you."

"Its not as fun as you think," a voice interrupted them and the girls turned to see Andre join their little conversation. "All she ever does is either stare at Jade, or they make out at her locker."

Tori rolled her eyes as Camila wrinkled her nose, laughing. "That is not true." She huffed, turning to her cousin. "Don't listen to Andre. He's full of it."

Andre chuckled, shaking his head, and turned to Camila, smiling. "Hey, I'm Andre. Tori's best guy friend." He stuck his hand out for her to shake.

Camila smiled back, graciously shaking his hand. "Camila Cabello. Tori's _favorite_ cousin."

The three laughed together before walking together to the Asphalt Café.

" _You guys_." Tori gleefully bounced up to her and her friends' regular table at the Asphalt Café with Camila, (Andre had offered to grab his, Camila's and Tori's lunch from the grub truck) wrapping her arms around Cat and Beck. She briefly noted that her girlfriend wasn't at the table yet. " _Hey_ every _one_! Special treat, I found us a new friend!" She quipped, her eyes wide in excitement.

Robbie's nose and eyebrows creased as he looked tediously at the rest of the group. "This isn't like the time you made friends with a psychopath, right?"

Tori glared at the curly haired boy, "No!" she snapped, straightening up. "This is my cousin, Camila." She introduced the younger girl to the group, placing her hands on her shoulders. "She's a transfer student for a while here, from Miami!"

Camila smiled at the small group of friends and waved, "Hi."

The boys who had not met her yet smiled and politely greeted her back before getting back to their food. Well, Beck went back to his food.

Robbie smiled at her, to him, flirtatiously, but it came off as unsettling for Camila, having her step closer to Tori. "So, Camila, is it? That's a pretty name." Before she could reply, Jade strolled up to the table with Lauren in tow, relieving her of answering the strange boy.

Tori smiled at her and placed a kiss on her lips as the two sat down side by side, Andre coming up. The table greeted the new member politely, having known her for years almost – all but Camila, who stayed standing and looking at the half sisters with an almost mesmerized expression. When the younger of the two turned to her, she snapped out of it and gave her a smile.

"I'm Camila."

Lauren smiled at her, nodding. "Lauren. I'm Jade's younger sister."

"I'm Tori's cousin." Brown locked with emerald green and they seemed to be in a trance almost, just staring at each other. Lauren broke the trance with another smile as she looked at her older sister, who was stealing a fry from her girlfriend.

"I'll go get us some lunch, Jade." She offered, but paused as she stuck out her hand for money from the older girl.

Jade rolled her eyes and pulled two tens from her bag, slapping them into Lauren's hand. "Get me coffee, too."

Camila watched as Lauren nodded and began to head to the grub truck. She glanced down at the package Andre handed to her, seeing a slice of pizza through the clear covering.

With a surge of excitement, noticing she didn't have a drink or ketchup, "Lauren, wait up," she placed the food down by her seat and smiled at the group of friends. "I'm going to go buy a drink and get some condiments." She told mainly Tori before quickly following Lauren.

Robbie watched the two girls go and smiled to himself before turning to look at Tori, "Wow, Camila is a _pretty_ attractive girl." Tori's eyes shot up at his comment, looking at him warily as he continued. "Maybe I should ask her out."

Tori's nose wrinkled before shaking her head. "She's not interested, I promise," She shrugged sympathetically.

The spectacled boy frowned, glancing at Jade. Obviously he thought he had a chance at Lauren. "Well, Lauren's really attractive, if not as much as Camila.. Maybe—"

Jade shot him a cold glare before he could finish his sentence. "She's even _less_ interested!" she snapped, not offering a sympathetic shrug as her girlfriend did. There was no way she was about to let her blood date a Shapiro. Even if she _were_ somehow attracted to the boy.

A good fifteen minutes passed and the two girls hadn't returned to the table, which started to irritate Jade. She had been chomping on Tori's French fries and wasn't getting any less hungry. "Where the chiz are those two?" she growled, feeling her stomach rumble from the hunger that settled there. "Lunch is almost over."

Tori peeked over Andre's head to look over at the grub truck, but didn't see her cousin or Jade's younger sister, causing her to frown. "They're not at the grub truck."

Cat looked behind her and shrugged, turning to look at the two. "Maybe Camila's friend came back early and they're eating with her."

Jade scoffed and rose from her seat. "So far, I don't like your cousin, Vega." She snapped, "I'm getting my own lunch." She grumbled, stamping off to the truck as Tori sighed to herself, shaking her head.

Meanwhile, inside the school as lunch started to come to a close, Camila's friend _had_ come back early and was currently pressing her ear up against the door of the janitors closet.

Two laughing girls walked through the empty hall together when they noticed their friend pressed up against the door and they both raised their eyebrows. "Dinah – what are you doing?" the darker and taller of the two asked as they stopped a few feet away from the Polynesian.

Dinah Jane turned around in surprise, but relaxed at the sight of her friends, Normani and Ally. A large mischievous grin spread over her face as she giggled childishly. "I think there are people having sex in there!"

Normani stared at her for a moment before turning and glaring at the smaller girl next to her, who looked up at her in surprise before scowling.

"It can't be me and Troy, I'm standing right here!"

Dinah rolled her eyes at her bickering friends and brought a finger to her lips, shushing them. "They're going to hear you! Shut it!" She hissed, and before she could say anything else, two figures started trailing down the hall as well, one tugging the other.

"C'mon Vega, we only have like twenty minutes of lunch left." Jade hurried her, pulling her along faster as the half Latina looked around in concern.

"But Jade, we still haven't found Camila or Lauren! They weren't anywhere in the asphalt, what if something happened to them?" Tori insisted as she stopped her girlfriend at her locker.

Jade sighed heavily, looking at the slightly shorter girl with a raised eyebrow. "Alright. We're fairly certain they're together, right?" at Tori's nod, she continued. "Then everything is fine. Lauren knows the school well and wouldn't let anything happen to Camila. Now come on, I want you before class starts." She growled seductively, pressing a smoldering kiss to the half Latina's lips before grabbing her wrist and tugging her to the janitors closet once more.

Seeing the three girls standing by the door halted her actions, and she raised an eyebrow once again. "What's going on here?"

The three looked at each other warily, knowing the power couple well and also knowing this was their go-to spot to be alone.

"Uhm.." Ally started slowly, rubbing her arm.

Dinah cut her off with that same grin, not caring about the two girls at all. "There's someone in there having sex."

Both Tori and Jade's eyebrows shot to their hairlines, one in anger and the other in surprise and slight discomfort. "Oh hell no." Jade snarled, dropping her Tori's hand in exchange for the doorknob.

"Jade – do you really think you should—"

Ignoring her girlfriend's warning, she pushed the door open, her jaw dropping at the sight she found and her mouth stirring faster then her brain. "Holy fuck." No quicker had the words spill from her mouth, did the younger culprit shriek in horror, contrary to her earlier sounds of pleasure.

The four people on the other side of the door looked at each other in peaked curiosity, all quickly moving to look inside of the closet. Tori squeezed her way in to stand by Jade, gasping loudly when she got a good look at what her girlfriend was mesmerized by.

Merely four meters away, were their missing family members. Their missing, half _naked_ family members. Camila was up on the toolbox without her shirt and her skirt pushed up to her thighs. Lauren wasn't really in a better predicament either, standing between the girls legs, her own shirt off and her jeans unbuttoned. At the sound of Camila's scream, her eyes widened in fear that she hurt the younger girl, having missed her sister's entrance, as she was so enthralled with the girl before her.

"What? Did I hurt you?"

Camila shook her head quickly, unfortunately not having the time to swoon at her thoughtfulness, grabbing her shoulders and turning her around, pointing at their audience.

Lauren's face fell at the sight of the five girls, letting out a mumbled, "Uh oh."

Jade stared at them, fighting between being angry at the fact they were in her janitors closet, amused at the predicament, and proud at her sister for getting so far so quick. She fleetingly settled for anger as her icy blue eyes narrowed at them. "What the fuck are you two doing?"

Camila swallowed thickly at the angry look on her face, slowly reaching for her shirt and tugging it on, briefly meeting her cousins disbelieving eyes. Her hands went right back to rest on Lauren's bare shoulders, squeezing comfortingly.

Lauren's nose crinkled and she raised an eyebrow at her sister. "What does it look like we're doing?"

Jade sneered, crossing her arms as Dinah snickered from behind her and Ally and Normani stared at them in astonishment. Before she could speak, Tori spoke up, although sputtering from shock.

"Were you two about to _do it_?! You just met! A-and.. Camila! You're only sixteen!"

Camila chewed thoughtfully on her bottom lip, shrugging and looking at her in bewilderment at her second comment. "Yeah.. Exactly. I'm six _teen_. I'm not a kid.. and its not like I can get pregnant."

"I don't care how fucking old you are!" Jade barked, causing three of the seven girls to flinch at her harsh words. "This is _our_ spot! Find your own!"

Lauren blinked at that and simply smiled, turning back around and grabbing her shirt from behind Camila. "With pleasure." She pulled it on and took Camila's hand in hers, helping her down. "C'mon Camz."

Tori watched in shock as Lauren led her blushing cousin out of the small space, about to go after them before Jade shoved her in further and shut the door, pushing her against it and shutting her up with a kiss.

As soon as the door slammed shut, Ally, Normani and Dinah looked at the two girls in awe and amusement. "Damn," Dinah laughed wholeheartedly, clutching her stomach. "That was the best entertainment this schools seen yet!"

Normani snorted at that, shaking her head. "I can't believe you two chose that closet."

Camila looked at the three, blushing slightly before shrugging, her hand still tightly clasped in Lauren's. "I don't see the big deal. How can they have dibs on a room in a public environment?"

Ally giggled at her question behind her hand. "Seeing as how Tori has been going to this school for two years, and has been dating Jade for a year and a half.. I'd say that they have dibs. Besides, who would want to use it after them?" her nose crinkled at the thought.

Normani snickered. "You and Troy."

Ally faltered for a minute before turning and glaring at her heatedly. " _Excuse_ me, but we use the upstairs closet!" She huffed and then turned on her heel, walking away.

Normani rolled her eyes and turned to look at Lauren and Camila. "Don't mind Ally. I promise, she's a ball of sunshine." She smiled and waved at them before turning and following after the older girl. "Ally, relax! I was joking!"

Dinah watched her friends go before looking at the two girls, her eyes twinkling. "Well, I'd better leave you two lovebirds alone. I'll see you in class, Camila!" She quickly went after her two friends as Lauren turned to Camila and smiled, leaning to kiss her once more.

"Jade—Jade, wait!" Tori struggled against her for a moment, back in the closet, before finally breaking free, speaking breathlessly. "Aren't you at all concerned we just walked in on my cousin and your sister practically having sex?"

Jade shrugged, "No, why would I be?" She leaned in to kiss her girlfriend's plump lips again but was once again cockblocked, causing her to let out a snarl of annoyance. Metaphorically, of course. " _What_?"

The half Latina frowned, sighing loudly. "I just.. I'm worried, Jade. Mila is very sensitive; I don't want her to get her heartbroken if they're just fooling around. When she falls, she falls hard."

Jade raised her eyebrow, leaning back to look at her girlfriends face. "So you're saying my sister is going to break her heart?"

Tori gave her an incredulous look. "She's your sister. Its hard to get into a West's heart."

On one hand, Jade agreed with her. She knew it was tough for Lauren to let people in, but she still argued. "She's not a West, first of all, don't bring my scumbag father into this. She's a Jauregui. Her dad, my stepdad, is the best father a girl could have and I'm so fortunate to have him in my life." She blew out a breath through her nose and then sighed. "But, yeah, she's a hard-shell." Letting out a groan, she stepped back from her girlfriend. "C'mon, let's go talk to them."

Tori smiled at how whipped her girlfriend was and clasped her hand, opening the door and once again stepping into the hall. Her eyes scanned the empty premise until she caught sight of the couple making out feverishly by Jade's locker, making Jade grimace at the sight.

"Alright, break it up kiddos." Her voice rang out through the empty hall and Lauren sighed against Camila's giggling lips. The two reluctantly pulled away from each other and turned to the two older girls. "We need to have a chat."

Camila and Lauren shared curious looks and looked back at them. "About…?" The younger one asked slowly.

Tori glanced nervously at Jade then back at them. "You two… and how serious this is. Or… whatever this is." She breathed out, her eyebrows crinkling. "What are you guys doing, anyways?"

Lauren shrugged, looking at Tori incredulously. "We were making out before you two interrupted us."

Jade rolled her eyes at her sassy response, crossing her arms. "Lauren we're being serious. Are you two just fooling around or are you serious about each other?"

Camila blinked, gazing at Lauren lovingly as she squeezed her hand. Just minutes before Tori and Jade came out, she had asked the older girl the same question and thankfully got the response she had wanted.

Lauren raised both eyebrows and looked to her left at the slightly shorter girl, giving her a smile plus squeezing her hand back. "I mean... we only just started dating five minutes ago, but I don't see us breaking up soon." She looked back at her sister as Tori let out a sigh of relief. "Don't worry, Tori. I'm not going to hurt her. I promise." At the older girls approving smile and Jade's half smirk, she took it a step further.

"Now that you seem to be satisfied, can we please go back to what we were doing before class starts up again?"

Jade reached out and grasped Tori's wrist, grinning wickedly at her younger sister. "Go ahead. We have our own matters to attend to." With that said, she pulled her girlfriend back to the closet and shut the door behind them.

Lauren chuckled and looked back at her girlfriend, gently pushing her against the lockers once more and smiling at her. "Now, where were we?"

Camila let herself smile as well and leaned in, murmuring softly, "Right here," before pressing their lips together once again.

Jade had her own girlfriend in a similar position, resting her pale forehead against Tori's tan one as she brushed their lips together. "Are you happy, now?"

Tori smiled as she snaked her arms around her neck, humming thoughtfully, "Very." Before kissing the pale girl deeply.

* * *

 _ **I recently got into the Fifth Harmony fandom and just had to do this crossover. I'm not very sure how it turned out though, and I might make this a mini-series. I'm not sure. Tell me what you think! Took me forever to complete this.**_


End file.
